Numb
by MidoriSev
Summary: Meine erste Fanfiction. Ein kleiner Einblick in Snapes leben.


**Numb**

**Die Handelnden Personen sind Eigentum von JKR. Das Lied von Linkin Park. Bloß der Einfall ist meiner. **

**Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Reviews oder auch Kritik sind gern geshen. Geschrieben in **

**Snapes POV. Sehr sehr OOC.**

**Much Fun ShioriKuro**

**Alleine saß ich in meinem Zimmer. Unten waren schreie zu hören. "Verdammt, streiten die beiden**

**schon wieder?" fragte ich verzweifelt als ich meine Knie anzog und sowohl Hände als auch meinen**

**Kopf darauf legte. Leise began ich zu weinen. Flüsterte in meinen Dunklen Raum:"Bitte höhrt auf!"**

_**I´m tiered of what you want me to be **_

_**feeling sso faithless lost under the surface**_

_**Don´t know what you´re expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes **_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**Every step that i take is another mistake to you**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caugt in the undertow)**_

**"Warum soll ich so sein wie du?" fragte ich mich als ich mehr und mehr zu weinen begann.**

**Schluchzend drückte ich meine Knie fester an mich."Warum traust du mir nie etwas zu?**

**verdammt was willst du bloß von mir? Verdammt warum setzt du mich so sehr unter Druck?"**

**fragte ich mich. Als mir eine Erkenntniss kam. Alles was ich tue ist ein Fehler für dich!**

_**I´ve become so numb I can´t feel you there**_

_**Become so tiered so much more aware **_

_**I´m becoming this all I want to do**_

_**It´s be more like me than less like you**_

**Ich wurde mit all den Jahren gefühllos. Gegenüber dir, gegenüber Mutter allen. Du hast es geschafft.**

**Ich bin kalt gegenüber, misstrauisch. Ich will bloß so sein wie ich will nicht wie du bist.**

_**Can´t you see that you´re smothering me **_

_**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control **_

_**`Cause everything that you thought I would be **_

_**Has falllen apart in right in front of you**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**Every step that I Take is another mistake to you**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

**Dein Hass erstickt mich Du versuchst alles zu kontrollieren. Mir Angst zu machen: Du denkst ich sei**

**schwach: War ich auch. Erinnerst du dich. Es ist nicht zu lange her.**

**Es war der Tag wo alles zusammenbrach. Zerstört wurde. **

_**I´ve become so numb I can feel you there **_

_**Become so tiered so much more aware **_

_**I´m becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like than be less like you**_

**Ich frage mich ob du dich an den Tag zurück erinnern kannst. An den Tag als ich merkte das ich **

**Zauberer bin. Du hasst versucht mich zu töten. Im Wasser zu ertränken. Zum Glück kam Mutter **

**die schlimmeres verhindern konnte.**

**Das einzige was ich danach hatte war Angst vor Wasser. Das schlimmste was es gibt.**

_**And I know **_

_**I may end up failing too **_

_**But I know **_

_**You where just like me with someone disappointed in you!**_

**Ich habe in der Schule noch nie etwas falsch gemacht. Ich war intelligent. Doch niemals beliebt. Die **

**Marauders machten mir das Leben schwer. Schließlich versagte ich. Durch mobbing und auch weil ich **

**meine einzige Freundin meine grosse Liebe verlor. **

**Dir war es egal, ich weiß wenn du an meiner Stelle gewäsen wärst, wärst du genau so wie ich.**

_**I´ve become so numb I can feel you there **_

_**Become so tiered so much more aware**_

_**I´m becoming this all I wan´t to do**_

_**Is be more like me than be less like you**_

**Ich habe Angst. Das Wasser macht mich nervös. Als ich am Ersten Schultag vor dem Booten stand. **

**Ich sah verängstig zum See. Als ich zu zitter began. Ich hatte zu große Angst. Doch ich wusste um **

**nach Hogwarts zu kommen muss ich über das Wasser.**

_**I´ve become so numb I can feel you there **_

_**I´m tired of beeing what you want me to be**_

_**I´ve become so numb I can feel you there **_

_**I´ve tired of beeing what you want me to be**_

**Zum Glück habt ihr aufgehört zu streiten. doch konnte ich einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen.**

**Es tut zu sehr weh. Leise legte ich mich auf das Bett. Vergrub meinen Kopf in den Polster und weinte **

**mich in den schlaf. Wieder einmal. Das letzte mal tat ich das als ich meine beste Freundin verlor.**


End file.
